leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meyer
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Meyer |jname=リモーネ |tmname=Limone |slogan=no |image=Meyer.png |size=250px |caption=Meyer |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |region=Kalos |hometown=Lumiose City |relatives= (son), (daughter) |trainer=no |game=no |anime=yes |epnum=XY002 |epname=Lumiose City Pursuit! |enva=Tom Wayland (XY009-XY066) Wayne Grayson (XY067-present) |java=Kensuke Satō }} Meyer (Japanese: リモーネ Limone) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is the father of and . He is also the identity of Blaziken Mask (Japanese: バシャーモかめん Bursyamo Mask). History Meyer debuted as Blaziken Mask in Lumiose City Pursuit!. He was first seen standing on a rooftop in Lumiose City after his saved from falling off of the Prism Tower. The two then left by leaping away. He appeared in person for the first time in Clemont's Got a Secret!, where he was riding a motorcycle with his in Lumiose City. After surprising his two children, Clemont and Bonnie introduced him as their father and the manager of an electrical appliance store. Learning that his two children have new friends, he was moved and started crying. While Clemont introduced him to , Meyer praised his son for finding "a beautiful girlfriend." Before leaving, he reminded Clemont that strictness is not enough for one to become a Trainer and unintentionally revealed to and Serena that Clemont is also the Lumiose Gym Leader. At the end of the episode, Clemont revealed to him that the Clembot would temporarily serve as the Gym Leader, while he and Bonnie would travel with Ash and Serena to become stronger. Deeply moved, he hugged his two children and called for a party to celebrate, allowing them to continue on their journey. While the children were sleeping, Blaziken Mask leaped off the buildings in Lumiose City. In the next episode, Ash and Clemont passed by Meyer and Ampharos as they pursued . He then arrived as Blaziken Mask using his Blaziken to save Ash, , , , , Professor Sycamore, and from Team Rocket's mecha before the two leap away. He was then seen in a flashback in A Campus Reunion. In Confronting the Darkness!, Meyer reunited with Bonnie and Clemont once more. He came to Lumiose City's police station after the Clembot had been arrested by Officer Jenny. When Alexa appeared and she told the group that she had been investigating the crimes the Clembot had been framed for, she mentioned that Blaziken Mask had some involvement in it. Hearing this, Meyer became visibly nervous. That night, he changed into Blaziken Mask and hurried to the Lumiose Museum, where Ash and his friends were battling the culprit actually responsible for the Clembot's crimes. At the spot, he had his Blaziken defeat Team Rocket, who had just stolen the Clembot and the Dark Clembot, the robot responsible for the crimes. After this, he watched his son and the Clembot battle the Dark Clembot and its creator Belmondo. When Belmondo was defeated by Clemont and arrested by Officer Jenny, he asked Ash and Clemont about their Gym Battle, and then quickly left, wishing them good luck with their battle. In the next episode, Meyer watched the Gym Battle between Ash and his son. In Garchomp's Mega Bond!, he reappeared as Blaziken Mask. His true identity was discovered and known by Professor Sycamore by the end of the episode. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, he, along with Clembot, provided some food to Ash and along with Sawyer and their Pokémon. Meyer next appeared during Down to the Fiery Finish!, doing some work on a roof with Clembot listening to the match with Alain and Ash on the radio. He reappeared as Blaziken Mask in A Towering Takeover!, where he joined the fight against Team Flare. He protested against Clemont and Bonnie getting involved in the conflict, but relented when he saw how much they cared for their Gym and Squishy, respectively. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Meyer saved Bonnie from some rampant vines that were being generated by Z2. He then tried to stop her from confronting Squishy. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Meyer protected Bonnie from a rampant Squishy. He initially tried to prevent her from confronting the mind-controlled Order Pokémon, but once more relented upon seeing how much Bonnie cared for Squishy. When it seemed Zygarde was going to attack Bonnie anyway, even after she sang her song for it, Meyer was prepared to use his body as a living shield for Bonnie, but Squishy snapped out of its mind control and redirected the attack. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Meyer and Blaziken were among those trying to stop the Giant Rock. After an attack, his secret identity was accidentally revealed to his children. In Battling With a Clean Slate!, Meyer helped repair the Lumiose Gym. Later, he refereed the Gym battle between Clembot and Alvin. He also reappeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. He reappeared in flashbacks in Till We Compete Again!. Character Meyer was shown to be knowledgeable about the mechanics of Pokémon battling as seen during the Gym battle with Ash and Clemont when he explained the effects of moves and 's activating during rain. As a father, he desires the best for his children, and as such, was very supportive of Clemont and Bonnie's wish to travel with Ash and Serena through the Kalos region. He displays immense happiness for his son whenever he matures, becoming very emotional, such as after Clemont concluded his battle with Ash at the Lumiose Gym. Even though he was deeply concerned for them during Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City, he allowed Clemont and Bonnie to go save his Gym and Squishy, respectively, because he understood how much they cared for them. The depth of Meyer's love for his children was shown when he was willing to use his own body as a living shield to protect Bonnie. Being the identity of the masked hero Blaziken Mask, he holds a strong sense of justice, putting himself at risk to help others like Professor Sycamore, Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie. Despite this, he does not want to put them at risk when necessary, as seen during Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City. Pokémon This listing is of Meyer's Pokémon in the Pokémon anime. is the only Pokémon which Meyer uses under Blaziken Mask identity. It first appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! as a Mega Blaziken, where it was seen by Ash after leaping off of a flight control tower and quickly disappeared in a flash. In Lumiose City Pursuit!, Blaziken saved Ash and from falling to their deaths off of the Prism Tower by catching them in midair in its Mega Evolved state and set them safely on the ground. It then returned to its Trainer, who congratulated it right before they left. It made another appearance in Clemont's Got a Secret!, where it leaped around Lumiose City with its Trainer. In the next episode, Blaziken was used to damage Team Rocket's mecha, which allowed Pikachu and to finish it off. Blaziken appeared again in Confronting the Darkness!, where it briefly Mega Evolved into Mega Blaziken to defeat Team Rocket who had captured the Clembot and the Dark Clembot. It appeared again in Garchomp's Mega Bond!. It appeared again in A Towering Takeover!, Coming Apart at the Dreams!, The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Rocking Kalos Defenses!, and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where it helped in the fight against Team Flare. It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Blaziken's known moves are , , and .}} is Meyer's second known Pokémon. It was first seen accompanying Meyer on his motorcycle. It was seen in a flashback in A Campus Reunion. None of Ampharos's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐藤健輔 Kensuke Satō |en=Tom Wayland (XY009-XY066) Wayne Grayson (XY067-present) |da=Peter Zhelder |fi=Pasi Ruohonen (XY009-XY010) Markus Bäckman (XY066-XY131, XY136 as himself, XY137-XY138) Arto Nieminen (XY132-XY135, XY136 as Blaziken Mask) |de=Alexander Brem |no=Tommy Karlsen |he=גדי לוי Gadi Levy |pl=Leszek Filipowicz |ru=Андрей Гриневич Andrey Grinevich |es_eu=César Martín (XY009-XY010) Txema Moscoso (XY066-present) |es_la=Christian Strempler (XY002-XY010) Joaquín López (XY066-present)}} Names Blaziken Mask Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Characters with alter egos de:Meyer es:Meyer fr:Jérémy (Kalos) it:Meyer ja:リモーネ zh:利莫內